Sickly
by shadows-of-ballance
Summary: Primarily a friendship fic. but i guess theres some LinkXTetra fluff if u want it to be.


**Hey everyone... its been awhile so I did a little one shot of Link being sick.**

**Please read and review

* * *

**

_Sickly_**  


* * *

**

(Link's POV)

I hate being sick, I always have ever since I was a little kid. Because being sick means you don't get to go outside play or eat what you want. Plus it just sucked to feel bad. How I hate being sick. But I always had Grandma to count on, if I got sick, in a flash, she would be there with soup and tissues (or whatever else would have been necessary for my illness) but now I face a serious problem...

As of last summer I have been working aboard a pirate ship, but not just any pirate ship. It's my good friend Tetra's ship, which at the moment is one hundred seventy miles west of Diamond Steppe Island (Which is a good two months trip away from my home island). So not only am I far from the comfort of home when I am sick, but bear in mind this_is_Tetra's ship.

Tetra and I have been best friends for a long time and she's been telling me what to do for an even longer time. Though she is my best friend, she's also my boss and no one would ever call Tetra the caring sympathetic type. And I can't remember ever being allowed a day off from chores so.

This will be alongday. "Link get up here you lazy bum. The deck won't swab itself." This will be a_ LLONNNGGG_day. Man I hate being sick.

(Normal POV)

Link quickly dressed into his tunic, abandoning the safe haven of his cabin, and climbed the stairs out onto the deck into the blinding sun.

"AHHHH man. That won't help my headache." Link groaned to himself, raising an arm to shield the sun from his eyes.

"About time you got up Mr. Lazy." Link sighed as Tetra approached, already scolding him, mop and bucket in tow. "Now why don't you start cleaning?" Tetra asked with mock sincerity, then pushed the cleaning implements into Link's hands and walked back to her cabins.

"Damn," Link hung his head while forcing a coughing fit to stay down, then started swabbing the deck more using the mop as a crutch while moving slightly, then really trying to clean. "Why did it have to be deck duty the day I am sick…" Link grumbled about his chore placement while he worked, and finished surprisingly fast considering his state and all.

"Not bad." Link complimented his own work, taking a step back, 'till a hard sneeze thought it would try to be funny by attempting to puncture his lung. Link looked around and realized Tetra wasn't on deck. "Hehee well... if she's not up here, I can go down and get some rest." Link then casually slipped across the deck to the cabin's door and it quickly flung open…

To show Tetra standing with a big scary sharp needle and some string.

"Eep!" Link squealed quickly backing away from his captain who seemed to have a very unhealthy interest in the very sharp point of the sewing needle she held aloft. And all he could do was pray she wouldn't shank him.

Tetra blinked incredulously for a moment finally realizing Link was there. "Ahh yes... Link. Just the man I needed to see".

Link froze in horror at the thought that she needed him to do anything that involved that big needle.(Link had a really big phobia of needles, which was heightened by the fact his was sick and semi-delirious).

"Uhm come with me." Tetra stated simply as she walked to the ladder for the crows nest. She put the needle into her mouth and climbed a few rungs up the ladder. Turning back to Link and giving her signature wink, while nodding her head telling him to follow.

Reluctantly Link did follow Tetra up the ladder, but when he reached the top however, she seemed to be in the same rush to get down with the way she was hanging over the edge.

"Uh Tetra be careful. You don't want to fall."

"Oh relax Link I am just checking something. I won't fall," She explained in a very relaxed tone and hung over for a good time longer, finally pulling herself back up after a couple seconds.

"What exactly were you checking out and what are you going to have me do?" Link asked waveringly, as a new fever headache started taking hold.

"Well the sail needs a few stitches and you're the only person who can hang onto a grappling hook, sooo..." Tetra then pulled out all the stops with some puppy-dog eyes, pouting lip, holding her hands together in a begging fashion, and to top it off she asked in a cute little innocent voice. "Could you pwwweeeaasssee fix our sail, Linky"?

Link blushed from a combination effect of his fever taking a spike, and the fact that he's about to hang from a grappling hook by his feet.

But also because... hey, she_was_being cute.

"Alright I'll do it." Link muttered grabbing the sewing needle and thread and readying his hook for the descent down the mast. Tetra thanked him and scurried down the ladder to go do something else. Link watched her leave, then began lowering himself down the side of the mast.

When Link reached the mast, it took him a minute to thread the needle, as the slightest breeze blew the thread from the eye of the needle. As he began sewing, he heard Tetra call up thanks. Link waved down at her as a wind picked up, nothing to worry about as long as he's not sick. But he was sick and the fever pulsed his brain just in time to knock him loose from the rope.

He could have fallen.

He would have fallen.

He should have fallen.

But he was too awesome for that.

Link's hand shot out and grabbed hold of the rip in the sail saving him... but it left him hanging there helpless.

On the deck Tetra stood there she couldn't believe... How funny it was, Link looked like a little bug on the sail. "Don't worry Link we will get you down!" Tetra hollered up with a giggle in her voice.

Link felt himself sweat drop and tried to find a way to respond, but the rip of the sail he clung to thought it would be the humorous one.

And a rip's idea of humor was basically to increase in size by ripping more, causing Link to begin plummeting to the deck below.

Link landed on the deck with a sickening thud and crack sound, and the last thing he heard before blacking out was Tetra calling "Link... Link are you okay? ... Gonzo forget the ladder".

He did fall.

Link blacked out.

(Links P.O.V.)

I can't move... am I dead. No I'm still alive. I can tell by the pain... RGH... I kind of wish I were dead this hurts like a bitch. Who's that talking... and why so loud... man I have a splitting headache... could you shut up?

(Normal POV)

"Just take care of him ma'am."

"I will. Nudge, I didn't realize he was sick or I wouldn't have had him working. I would have sent him to bed."

"Just keep an eye on him".

"I was going to anyway whether you told me or not it's my fault... and his... that he's in this state".

"... Alright."

Link opened his eyes groggily and weakly, (Injury AND sickness are not a very good combination).

"Heeeyyy you're up." Tetra said with a big cheesy grin ushering, Nudge out of the room. "Man you should have seen how funny you looked hanging up there on the sail. And then the way you fell, HAHA oh man! It was almost worth losing that sail." Tetra was straight up laughing at him, not even trying to hide it.

Link tried to roll over away from her but the pain in his back was not having that. So he just looked away muttering, "Well gee Tetra I love you too." Link then broke out into a small fit of coughs and sneezes. "Man I'm too sick to be this badly injured…" Link barely managed to wheeze out.

Tetra stifled her laughing down to a slight giggle and adopted an apologetic look on her face. "Awe Linky I'm sorry you're sick..." then she burst into a fresh sit of giggles "... I'm not sorry you're hurt though. You should have told me you were sick. I wouldn't have had you working like that, and also you get hurt so much I have to buy red potions by the keg".

Link let off a cough that felt like it punctured a lung and lay back moaning in pain.

Tetra looked at him in surprise. "Oh that sounded like it sucked... here I'll go get you some soup and a potion." She walked to the door then turned back and offered "Would you like anything else?"

Link blinked at her dumbly, stunned by the display of kindness, all he could manage was a stammered "N-No soup would b-be great."

Tetra gave him a smile and left to go get his soup.

Link relaxed into his bed, still pretty much unable to move.

Tetra slipped back into the room carrying a steaming bowl of soup and a small bottle of red potion. "Good news. I found some potion. You'll still have to heal mostly on your own, but this should do the majority".

Tetra held the bottle out for him, but he didn't reach up to take it... because he couldn't.

Tetra blinked at him in annoyance until she realized he couldn't move. She sat on the bed with him, and lifted his head into her lap, and helped Link drink the potion.

Link drank the potion nervously, he had never known Tetra to be like this, and she was being kind... caring ...loving. Hell it didn't make since to him but...

Tetra was being...**Motherly**... Weird.

He had never known Tetra to be this way, it was nice. She was calm. It would have been better if he was calm,_but_... his head was in her lap after all.

Although Link didn't really feel any weird urges, he was overly aware of the situation.

Tetra helped Link drink the last bit and he started to feel his bones mending, and the pain passed. "Ahhh," Link sighed contentedly while Tetra handed him the warm bowl of soup and with little help from her, he downed it quickly, "Mmmm." Link hummed happily, enjoying the soups soothing effect on his sore throat.

The two stayed in this position for a while with, Tetra petting Links head which rested in her lap. Then Link moved himself slightly so he could wrap his arms around Tetra's stomach to hug her and murmur, "Thank you Tetra".

She just smiled down and ran her fingers through her sick friend's hair, then returned the hug by wrapping her arms around his head. "You're welcome Link... now get some sleep." Tetra told him tenderly as she got off the bed and slowly left the room. "Good night. Feel better" she told him in a soft voice.

"I will Tetra... thanks." Link cuddled into a pillow feeling a lot better but very tired, thinking to himself, "Wow. You know, that was nice. Maybe... maybe being sick is not so ba-…."

"ACHOO!" Links train of thought was cut by a very painful sneeze that racked his lungs and throat.

"Okay forget that. Being sick sucks really bad. But... it's nice to have someone who cares about you looking after you.

"Thank you Tetra."

_Fin.

* * *

_

**Ok maybe a bit more fluffy than intended, but it really was just supposed to show Tetra in a more caring light. **

**please review.**


End file.
